$f(n) = n^{2}-h(n)$ $h(x) = -3x^{2}+6x$ $g(x) = -5x^{2}+4(h(x))$ $ f(h(0)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(0) = -3(0^{2})+(6)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ Now we know that $h(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $f(h(0))$ , which is $f(0)$ $f(0) = 0^{2}-h(0)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = -3(0^{2})+(6)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$ That means $f(0) = 0^{2}-0$ $f(0) = 0$